Embarking
by lonewolfvirgo
Summary: Smosh fic. Ianthony. How will they succeed in their new year as Smosh and their new life as a couple? ***don't like yaoi, don't read*** New Chapter! Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Anthony might've been a little hard to work with sometimes. He gets crabby, like a girl, and Ian hates that side of him. Anthony will purposely disagree with Ian just to get on his nerve, and Anthony will purposely move things around, just to get on Ian's nerve, and Anthony will purposely order a small pizza of Ian's favorite toppings and not share, just to get on Ian's nerves. It was like dealing with a pmsing prima dona.

One day, during filming lunchtime with Smosh, Ian had enough. No one remembers what the stupid fighg was about, not even the narrator, myself, but the outcome was astonishing.

"How dare you call me the unevolvible magikarp!" "How dare you call me the female version of Ash!" Ian's face was red, eyes big, nose flared, and he's had enough. "That's it, missy!" "Hey, don't call-" and before Anthony could finish his sentence, his breath was taken away by Ian slamming him against the wall. Ian looked at him deeply, focused, and very well annoyed. "Anthony Pedilla." "Y-yes" Anthony was actuslly afraid of what Ian would say. He cowered , he shook like a puppy, what a wimp.

"What's been your problem recently! All you seem to want to do is piss me off, and it's working" Ian said, no longer in his silly voice, but in a deep, masculine voice that Anthony has never really heard. "Ian ..I" Ian put his finger over Anothy's lips to interrupt him. "No, let me finish. You've been picking on me like some little boy who picks on a girl"

Anthony swatted Ian's finger away from his mouth. "And why do little boys pick on little girls?" Ian thought about it for a while before shrugging "I don't know, I never picked on little girls!" Ian scratched his head a bit, still in close proximity to Anthony's body. "Yeah, it makes sense. You never picked on the girls." Anthony thought out loud on purpose. "Exuse me, and what's that supposed to mean?" "You never took intrest in girl, not even for a nano-second!" Ian thought for a minute, and was mentally agreeing, but it didn't matter, he so badly wanted to win an argument.

"So what? It's because I've been taking care of your butt since middle school." Anthony thought about it, and Ian was his protector a lot. Always at his rescue or his supporter when he's down. Anthony decided to be daring and risky with his next move. He put his hand on Ian's chest, feeling his heartbeat past the fabric of his tee, and looked into his eyes with gentleness. "Don't you think it's time for us to admit it to ourselves?"

Ian was confused, but also excited. Just a simple touch made his heart giggle and release the butterflies in his stomach. "Admit what?" Ian played dumb. What was in the back of his mind, and what was in his heart, he never wanted to come to terms with it. Anthony removed his hand, took a deep breath, and hugged Ian, wrapping his arms around his neck, and trying to regulate his breathing but he could never regulate his heartbeat.

"Ian...I really like you." Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist, instinctively. He smiled to himself, knowing Anthony can't see it. "For a long time." Anthony said, weaker voice but tighter grip on Ian's heart and neck. "Ant, I.. don't know what to say." Ian pulled back to see Anthony face. Anthony was clearly upset by his reveal, tears in his eyes, ready to overflow.

Ian did what his heart said to do. He lifted his left arm and wiped away Anothy's tears. "Close your eyes." Ian whispered to him. Ant listened. Ian then closed the proximity between them permantely. He kissed him. Light, gently, and sweetly.

This was an embarking on a new life together, not just as Smosh, but as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We're Going On A Date?

It's been two weeks after the kiss and Anthony and Ian haven't really discussed it since. Yes, they confessed and yes they kissed, but they were so busy recently that they barely saw each other. One Saturday Ian caught Anthony in his room on his laptop. He peaked his head through the doorframe.

"We're going on a date." Ian said loudly and smiled. Anthony, unaffected said "Why?" still typing on his laptop wearing those glasses Ian really liked on him. "Because we're dating, and we should go on our first date." Ian pouted, walking up to Anthony who looked at him past his glasses in shock.

"Wait a minute. Since when did we say we were dating?" "I just thought it was automatic since we confessed our love for each other." Ian sat on the bed and a minute of silent tension passed by the room. Ian took the initiation and rubbed Ant's back, seeing the visible tension on his face.

Feeling Ian's hand made Anthony sigh and relieve some tension. He hasn't felt him in a couple weeks and he missed his touch. "Okay, Ian. Where are you taking your new boyfriend?" Anthony smiled, taking of his glasses and putting them on the laptop, rolling on his back looking up at Ian's face.

Ian smiled. "Le' Reve." Anthony looked up at Ian and pouted. "That's rather expensive and fancy." "All the more for you, Antoinette." Anthony laughed a bit and pretending to be serious, poking Ian's nose and saying "Don't push it."

Anthony looked up and smiled silently. Ian leaned down and pecked his lips. Anthony smiled. "So? When is this date?" "In an hour." Anthony shot straight up and Ian moved back so that they wouldn't smack heads. "What?!" "Go get ready hot stuff." Ian said before running out of the room and taking a shower.

"I'm so nervous" Anthony said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Smosh Fic - Embarking Chapter 3

Anthony took a quick shower and had a quick shave. He didn't get completely dressed up, but he wore a button up shirt and black pants. Casual fancy wear. Ian did the same, except he wore a suit, because he felt as if he had to be the best looking between the two.

Anthony came out of his room and sat on the couch waiting for Ian to come out. He sat for a couple minutes, nervous, twiddling his thumbs and biting his nails. He didn't notice Ian looking down at him. Ian was admiring his nervous state. Even though he thought Anthony shouldn't be nervous, he still thought it was cute.

Anthony then noticed Ian's shiny shoes and he looked up in surprise. His voice was caught in his throat. "Wow" he croaked, his voice cracked. Ian just giggled at his reaction. "Let's go." Ian said, holding out his hand. Anthony sat there for a few moments before smiling back at him, reaching out and holding his hand.

As they left the house, Ian never let go of Anthony until he opened the passenger car door for him. Ian drove to a very fancy restaurant. After they confirmed their reservation and took their seat, Anthony was very careful of where he placed his hands. He was playing with the napkins and the utensils, even the flower that was placed in between them.

Ian observed this. He finally has had enough of Ant's fidgeting. He grabbed onto his love's hand. It caught Anthony off guard. "Relax" Ian said, rubbing Ant's knuckles as gently and slowly as he could, as to calm his heart from anxiety. Anthony looked back at him, stunned. He nodded, sat back in his seat, and pulled away his hands. Ian smiled and sat back in his seat as well.

"So? What are you going to get?" Ian said, picking up the menu after the waiter left with their drink orders. "I'm thinking about stuffed ravioli" "Oh, magnificent" Ian attempted an Italian accent, and kissed his fingers as if he were an Italian chef. Anthony giggled at the gesture. The waiter came back rather quickly with a coke for Ian and a raspberry iced tea that respectfully belonged to Anthony. The waiter looked down at Anthony and then back at Ian.

"I know you two from somewhere." They both looked at each other in shock. They hoped no one from their hometown recognized them. The waiter looked around and whispered to them "I wont tell anyone you're Smosh if you order dessert" the waiter winked at the boys and smiled. They both took a sigh of relief. They were happy that they've grown this popular. Maybe they need body guards now? Who knows.

They ordered their meals and the waiter gladly took their order and went away to give it to the chef. Ian saw the way the waiter casually touched Anthony's arm, even gave a little giggle before he left. The waiter was a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty he'd admit, but he wasn't getting Anthony. Ian looked at Anthony after the waiter left and sighed.

Anthony tilted his head to the side sensing Ian's discomfort. "What's wrong? Did you want something else instead?" "No" Ian said gently, shifting in his seat. Ian, like the child he really was, pointing to the door that the waiter disappeared in, pouted and said "He finds you rather attractive". Anthony looked back at the door and then at Ian. Anthony smiled "then lets make it obvious we're together." Anthony slid his arm across the table.

Ian's eyes lit up, happy that Ant was not worried about showing public displays of affection. Ian received Anthony's hand and not too long after a casual conversation, the waiter comes back with their meals. He was displeased by seeing the two hold hands. "So... you're together?" Anthony looked up at the waiter, and Ian looked away, surprisingly shy. Anthony openly admitted to the waiter. "Yes, we're together now". Anthony smiles at Ian, who can only blush and smile to himself and fiddle with his food.

"Good for you guys. When do you plan on telling us fans?" "Soon." Ian said, in a serious way, looking at Anthony with his deep blue eyes. Anthony couldn't really respond, he was lost in Ian's eyes.

After some casual banter with the waiter they ate their food, ordered a chocolate cake slice to go, keeping their word with the waiter, and went away on their journey home.

Ian took a detour. "Where are you going?" Anthony said, looking out the window watching their exit pass them by. "It's a secret." Ian smiled to himself. Ian smiled to himself the whole way to this secret destination. When they went off the main road and went down a dirt one, Anthony started to worry. "Almost there Ant" Ian said. Anthony saw something closing in on them. It was the ocean.

Ian parked near the smooth sand and parked the car. He turned to Anthony and smiled. "Taadaa". Anthony got out of the car to see two lit tiki torches and a big beach towel being held down by rocks on the corners right next to the tide. Anthony looked back to see Ian standing by the car, smiling, embarrassed to himself. Anthony walked back to Ian and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's perfect Ian." "You're perfect Anthony." and with that they shared a deep, sweet kiss. After some time passed, they enjoyed their time at the beach until sunrise, and they watched the stars fly away, the moon shift, and the sun began to shone past the ocean water. "See, Anthony? Whenever there's a sunrise, the day starts new and lives begin differently. That's what I always believed." Ian said, lying on Ant's thighs, playing with some small shells he found. "So, I wanted to watch the sunset with you because we're starting our lives over again, but this time... together." Ian said, looking up at Anthony.

Anthony smiled down on him, and leaned in for a kiss as Ian leaned up for one. Together they're starting over, not just as best friends, but as lovers, and as partners for a lifetime.


End file.
